Vacation Time!
by ECgreengurl17
Summary: 3 best friends go on a trip to Australia. And happen to run into 5 cuties. Forbidden love. One Direction Fan-fic. R
1. Characters

**CHARACTERS:**

**Dara Becker** –

Nicknames: Dee, Ging, *Becks*

Age: 17

Height: 5' 8"

Best Friends: Hope and Brooke

Siblings: Older brother Alex- 20

Favorite Color: Purple

Appearance: Red hair, freckles, hazel eyes.

Motto: If not yourself, then who?

Personality: outgoing, talkative, determined.

**Hope Harper**-

Nicknames: *Hopey*, Double H

Age: 16

Height: 5' 9"

Best Friends: Dara and Brooke

Siblings- (fraternal) Twin sister Brooke

Favorite color: turquoise

Appearance: Dark brown hair, brown eyes

Motto: Be the change you wish to see in this world

Personality: Funny, loud, indecisive

**Brooke Harper**-

Nicknames: *Bee*, Brookie

Age: 16

Height: 5' 7"

Best Friends: Dara and Hope

Siblings- (fraternal) Twin sister Hope

Favorite color: orange

Appearance: brown hair, blonde highlights, green eyes

Motto: Might not have the prettiest face or the smallest waist. But I have a big heart & I know how to use it right

Personality: Positive, fashionable, doubtful

_**I'll post more chapters, probably next week, or sooner if wanted. I've planned a lot of romance and comedy in this **_


	2. Chapter 1: the news

_**Okay, so Brooke (the inspiration for the character) has requested that I upload my first real chapter today. So, for my baby girl's birthday, I will. **_

**Dara's POV-**

I hate airports, people are EVERYWHERE! I love the plane though. Hope is getting us all some McDonalds, the usual. "Gosh, this is taking FOREVER! Where's Hope?" The ever impatient Brooke snapped. "She'll be here in a minute. We can start boarding the plane in like, 10 minutes B. Calm down" She sighed and turned back to her phone. Seconds later she squealed, meaning only one thing. One Direction. I quickly leaned over to get a look; I mimicked her same noise as I saw the pictures. It was 5 pictures of the boys, shirtless. My eyes flickered to the caption "The boys showing off their bodies on one of the beautiful beaches in Australia". Brooke's head slowly turned to face me. At that point I knew we were thinking the same thing. "They're there. We're going there. OH MY GOSH! What if we see them? What if we MEET them?" After a few seconds of her rambling I tried to rationalize with her. "Do you know the chances of that B? They are famous; they're probably staying in some huge beach house with security all around. For all we know they probably aren't in the same place." She scrolled down to the Article; two words stood out to me the most **Gold Coast.**

**Hope's POV-**

I was walking back with all of our food and realized our plane is boarding in 10 minutes. I hurried back and I saw my two best friends staring wide eyed at Brooke's phone. I put the food down on the small coffee table. They immediately took their food and started to eat, I did the same. After we each had a few bites in our system and we each took a sip of soda I asked them what was so special on the phone. Dara spoke up first "Take a look at this". She held out Brooke's phone and I couldn't get more confused. As I grabbed the bedazzled pink iPhone I saw 5 amazing pictures of the most amazing boys ever. "You guys were all wide eyed over shirtless pix? I mean, they're beautiful, but nothing to fully drool over" They simultaneously said "Scroll down" I followed their instructions just as the intercom came on in a very whiny voice telling us our flight was boarding. Just as the voice said Gold Coast, Australia I saw it. The news made all of us make a very high pitched screaming sound. I couldn't believe it! Our idols, in the same place as we were going. This was unbelievable! We gave the workers our tickets, they checked them, and allowed us to go on. This was going to be a long, worthwhile plane ride

_**Happy Birthday Brooke! Here's Ur temporary present! R&R pwweeeze!**_


	3. Chapter 2: almost time for the wishes

_**I haven't gotten any comments yet, but I will keep writing. I can do shout out's if you guys want. **_

**Niall's POV**

This is the life I've always wanted, touring the world, doing what I love, with my best friends. I guess I shouldn't complain, but lately I've been feeling lonely. Liam has Danielle, Louis has Eleanor, Zayn, Harry and I are the only single ones. I've been told I don't need a girl, or anyone, that I'm an independent person but it's hard to believe. I have my fans, and they are my girls.

**Brooke's POV**

UGH! I can't sit for this long! This flight is taking forever! I look to my left, Dara and Hope are asleep, big surprise. I take another sip of my blue Gatorade, and eat another pretzel. 12 hours done, 10 to go. I can't sleep, and I've read this magazine through at least 20 times. I popped in my earphones and turned on my favorite playlist. _One Direction. _As I Wish comes on first I start to mouth the lyrics along with the song. _When you walk by, I try to say it. But then I freeze, and never do it. _Story of my life. I cannot believe we're about to be in the same place as our favorite band in the world. I know there's almost no chance we will ever meet them, but there's still a CHANCE! I heard a small moan and an arm hit my leg. "Hey, you're still up. I thought you'd be passed out by now" I scoffed at Hope's statement, she knows I can't falls asleep in anything that moves. As we glanced over to the window, we saw a sleeping Dara with her head on a pillow, resting on the wall. We pulled the covers up on her, and I gave Hope my other earphone. She giggled at the song, instantly realizing who it was by. We asked the flight attendant if there was any Wi-Fi, and we were very excited to hear a yes. As we both whipped out our phones, I checked my twitter, and Hope went straight to her games. I did my usual routine, and started checking all of One Directions tweets. Niall tweeted about food, no surprise there. Louis and Harry hadn't said anything since last time I checked. Zayn was thanking the fans, and Liam had a tweet from 2 minutes ago… he was doing a….. Oh gosh. I hit Hope's shoulder and showed her the tweet. She shook a very tired Dara up. "What do you waant? We can't be there already!" We shoved the phone in her face; she wiped her eyes and read the message. "GET ON TWITCAM, NOW!" I did what she said and we saw two faces staring back at us.

**Liam's POV**

"Are you guys having fun in Australia?" I read the tweet aloud and giggled for the fans. Niall responded, "Yes, we are. We've been going to the beach, and the local shops. It's great." I gave a nod of agreement and moved on. "How long will you guys be in Gold Coast?" Niall and I answered simultaneously "All summer" I clarified by saying until the 3rd week in August. After about 20 more minutes of reading and answering weird questions from the fans, we had to get going. "All right guys, we have to go but I'll do more twitcam's this summer, I promise. See you later. BYYEEEE LOVE YOUU!" Niall blew a kiss and we signed off. "Really man? Blowing kisses now?" He made his fake appalled face "Hey! The fans love it! It'll be all over tumblr in minutes!" The boy had a point. "I guess we should be getting to bed now man, see ya." Niall waved as he walked out of my room. I got on Skype to see if Danielle was on, she wasn't. I haven't talked to her in days and I need to talk to someone outside of the band, and reporters, and managers, and screaming fans. I need a normal friend. I checked the clock, upon seeing the bright lights saying 11:11. I made a wish, for a friend to come along. I shut down my laptop, turned out the light, and let myself drift off into dreamland.

_**Sorry I can't write anymore tonight, I'll try to write another chapter tomorrow. I promise they'll meet in the next chapter :) **_


End file.
